


Happily Ever After

by RockSunner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, you have a perfectly wonderful life with Wendy. Don't question it. Please don't.</p><p>(All characters belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney, not me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Dipper and Wendy were married; they lived in a palatial home in Gravity Falls. Dipper was rich from the patents he and Great Uncle Ford had invented together, and his paranormal investigations had brought him international fame.

The couple was cuddled together on the couch in the living room, watching re-runs of "Ghost Harassers."

"When this show is over, let's head up to bed," Wendy suggested, stroking his hair.

"That sounds great," said Dipper, giving her a kiss. "I'm not sure I want to wait until the end of the show."

They turned off the TV and gave their attention to each other, cuddling and basking in the glow of anticipation.

"Our life is almost too good to be true," said Dipper.

Wendy said, "It is what it is, which is wonderful."

"It's like a fairy tale. Happily ever after," said Dipper.

"You earned it," said Wendy. "You reverse-engineered the nanotechnology in Mabel's prison bubble and saved the world from Bill."

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Dipper. "Your giving me the chance to age up and be your boyfriend was what inspired me."

"My hero," said Wendy, kissing him.

"I almost doubted you back then. I almost said it wasn't real," said Dipper.

"Dude, don't go there," said Wendy.

"It is real, isn't it?" asked Dipper.

"That's not a good question," said Wendy. "Leave it alone. Please."

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing," said Wendy. "Let's stop talking and go to bed."

"Something is wrong. I want the truth," said Dipper.

"I guess I might as well tell you," said Wendy.

"What is it?"

"You never really left the bubble. You just got your own part."

"What? What are you talking about."

"None of you got out. Mabel still has her Mabeland, Soos has his 'dad', and we have this."

"Mabel isn't in Mabeland. I see her all the time. She's a successful artist now."

"You haven't seen the real Mabel since you ran out of her palace. The Mabel who granted your wish to age up was a copy."

"And you... are you a copy?"

"Of course. The real Wendy is still having fun being wild with her friends in another part of the bubble."

"This is all a trap! Show me what you really are."

Wendy morphed into a mass of bugs for an instant, then morphed back.

Dipper screamed in shock, and backed away.

"I've got to get out of here, find Mabel and escape!"

"Too late. There's nothing to escape to, anymore. Bill was trapped for a little while in Gravity Falls, but he tortured Ford until he broke and revealed how to escape. Bill played with the world until there was nothing left alive, except here in the bubble. Then he moved on with his friends to mess up the universe."

"I still have to try. I'm going."

"No, you're not," said Wendy. "You belong to us. Look at yourself."

Dipper looked down at his arms, and found they were melded with the same brown bugs that made up Wendy.

"When you wished to be older, we had to build up your body. We integrated with your nervous system to enhance your stamina and pleasure."

Dipper screamed again and again.

"Hush," said Wendy.

Dipper found his mouth shutting against his will. He tried to speak, but nothing happened. He tried to run, but his muscles wouldn't obey him.

"You're still my husband," said the false Wendy. "We still have a few years before Bill's meddling destroys the fabric of existence. Come to bed now."

She led the way up the stairs, with Dipper following against his will.

"We're going to live happily ever after." said Wendy.


End file.
